1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power contact, a power connector and a power connector assembly, more particularly to a power contact and a power connector having the same connecting with a power cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used today. In general, electrical connectors can be classified as desktop connectors, laptop connectors, consuming connectors, and other types. Power connector assembly is one common kind electrical connector assembly used in different equipments. Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional power connector assembly comprises a power connector and a number of power cables 210′ connected with the power connector. The power connector comprises an insulative housing 10′ and a number of power contacts 20′ received in the insulative housing 10′.
However, each of the power contacts 20′ has an irregular shape that is difficult to manufacture by lathe turning or die casting. The power contacts has many irregulars such as difficult to manufacture, waste time, waste material, high coast, and can't to be replaced etc. Each of the power contacts 20′ has a number of barbs, and is fixed to the insulative housing 10′ through the barbs interference fit with insulative housing 10′ so that the engagement area of the insulative housing 10′ has been destroyed and the power cables 210′ may be pulled out. If the power contacts 20′ are replaced by new power contacts, the retention force between the new power contacts and the insulative housing 10′ may not be enough. Thereby, it is necessary to replace the power connector. Additionally, when the power connector assemble is used in a strict environment such as moisture, high temperature, low temperature etc, the performance of the insulative housing 10′ may be changed that may result in decline the retention force between the power contact 20′ and the insulative housing 10′. Hence, it is disable to design a power connector assembly to overcome problems mentioned above.